The Dragon's Puppet Makers
by TezrianFlux
Summary: The dragon urged the child-like gods to make their toys and engage in everlasting war...


Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy or its characters. I'm not that awesome :D

A/N: Wrote this while I was working on Tainted Clouds. I wanted to do something that had a two-voice poem in it and I wanted to write an idea that made the warriors of cosmos and chaos as puppets made by the god and goddess themselves. Enjoy :D

P.S I'd like to give thanks to Ala Alba EC for reviewing and telling me the mistakes that were made. :D

~The Dragon's Puppet Makers~

Shinryu, the impending dragon of god-like vanity and a deity who serves none but itself, is nothing but a puppet master masquerading as a beacon of hope to all who would dare to gaze upon it. A god in its own making, its own legend, and a god above all other gods, that is Shinryu. Through its long, glistening, ivory fangs it whispers sweet nothings and speeches of hope to the flittering, translucent goddess Cosmos who glowed with a timid hope lacking confidence and cackles whispers of deceit and conquest to the dark, ominous god Chaos who seemed lost in his hazed dreams of the Abyss. The dragon is like a master giving separate advice to his apprentices as they sit in his little shop filled with perfect little dolls of wood and glass along with the ever motionless and abused puppets with no strings. Constantly he tells them these tingling, golden rules and yet like small children their interests draw them from him, making the pulsing liquid in its body burn with a rage rivaling that of a thousand suns. But the dragon catches itself, keeping its impatience bottled up like bottle of champagne waiting to be opened on a special and perhaps erotic occasion. Instead he coddles the two gods between his twitching talons as he bewitches them to do his bidding. He coaxes them, convincing them of their eternal birthright as he has them sit upon their opposing and ethereal thrones, their little worn out and unkempt workshops, and ushering them to make living reflections of their never ending power, their toy soldiers, their ever breaking dolls and puppets. So there they sat and there they thought, so many worlds to choose from and so many personalities.

"Choose your stringed dolls my lieges, choose the parts to make your soldiers and move them along the crumbling chessboard to seek the end."

Cosmos and Chaos

I bestow upon thee my power

my power to create, my power to birth that of light and dark.

Come my dolls and allow me to name you so

when we play I may come to know your

birth and death.

Their breaths mingled into that of one entity, their voices resonating and echoing within the others, and once again they could feel the existence of the other god. For once more they realize what it once had felt to be human.

Warrior of Light is what I shall dub thee.

You are the beacon in which others

shall follow even in the depths of despair.

You will be birthed from Cornelia Fields.

Garland is what I shall dub thee.

You are the bringer of destruction and others will

Follow suit as you bring all others to their demise.

You will be birthed from Cornelia Fields.

The dragon watched as the powers of light and darkness collided and swirled before him, watching as their blessings of war brought to life the forms of warriors come into being before its shining gaze.

Firion is what I shall dub thee.

With determination and kindness

you will hold everyone together

with your determination to continue.

You will be birthed from Castle Pandemonium.

Maetus is what I shall dub thee.

With vanity and conquest you will bring all to

their knees before you but you will never be

above the gods' themselves.

You will be birthed from Castle Pandemonium.

Luneth is what I shall dub thee.

Filled with youth and the will to protect

those around you with your own strength.

With such naivety you are truly a child.

You will be birthed from World of Darkness.

Cloud of Darkness is what I shall dub thee.

Filled with such apathy for all things existing you

drench those before you in darkness and

watch as they struggle in your crimson gaze.

You will be birthed from World of Darkness.

Cecil is what I shall dub thee.

Such devotion you express to your

Companions and your brother

although such devotion can be

your downfall.

You will be birthed from Lunar Subterranean.

Golbez is what I shall dub thee.

Such devotion you express to your

younger brother, yet you should know your place.

You are darkness and can never walk

beside your brother in the light.

You will be birthed from Lunar Subterranean.

Bartz is what I shall dub thee.

So like the wind and spirited you shall be.

Even in the darkest of times you hold

onto the hope that wavers in the eyes

of your companions and you will help

them to their feet when they fall.

You will be birthed from The Rift.

Exdeath is what I shall dub thee.

So insistent you are when speaking of the Void.

Life holds no meaning to you, as you throw your

life away so effortlessly. You laugh in the face of

death and welcome it with open arms. You wish to

become nothing and hope to drown the wind in it.

You will be birthed from The Rift.

Puppets, so many and yet there are none.

It is not enough, there must be more.

So many dolls and so little time.

Terra is what I shall dub thee.

You wield great power and that frightens

you. You may not understand yourself but

your companions will be there for you to

lean upon when all seems hopeless.

You will be birthed from Kefka's Tower.

Kefka is what I shall dub thee.

You're a madman who cares little for life.

A jester in my kingdom you are, as your laughs

echo in the creeping darkness. You enjoy the suffering

of others because you yourself wish to die.

You will be birthed from Kefka's Tower.

Cloud is what I shall dub thee.

You've been broken so many times

and you desperately wish that you could protect your

companions. You may not see it but your

companions believe in you. Now raise your blade

up to the angel and avenge the lost ones

who hold you to their hearts.

You will be birthed from Planet's Core.

Sephiroth is what I shall dub thee.

An angel who has fallen from the darkest skies

and a man broken by those he thought he could trust.

You had thought yourself to be human, but you are not.

Monster they called you, ha! Cling to your mother

And with all your might drag that young soldier

Into the despair that is you.

You will be birthed from Planet's Core.

Squall is what I shall dub thee.

Your gaze is cold yet it warms your

companions. Even when you try to do

things on your own they will always watch

your back and they will fight alongside you.

To be alone does not mean you don't care,

it is a means to protect those around you.

You will be birthed from Ultimecia's Castle.

Ultimecia is what I shall dub thee.

Your smile is sadistic and warms no one.

Such a cunning sorceress you are, using all

of the people around you with the genius lies

you create. You need no one, that is why you wish

to compress all within the here and now. Your desire to

be alone is amusing.

You will be birthed from Ultimecia's Castle.

Zidane is what I shall dub thee.

Such a gentle thief you are, capturing

the hearts of your companions and

even when they question their own

existence you tell them that it doesn't

matter. You assure them that the way they

are now in the present is all that matters.

You will be birthed from Crystal World.

Kuja is what I shall dub thee.

A child trying to prove himself and seek grandeur.

Your struggles are amusing yet as time goes by they

prove to become an annoyance. The others are aware

of your predicament and will end your existence if

necessary. You put a dent in their agendas since

even I can see how you long to reunite with the thief.

You will be birthed from Crystal World.

Tidus is what I shall dub thee.

You were once a fleeting dream,

brought to life by the young woman

you call friend. You never allow yourself

to fall victim to despair and always smile.

Go now my ace and claim your destiny.

You will be birthed from Dream's End.

Jecht is what I shall dub thee.

You were once a champion to all, conquered

by the dark and changed. Now you fight

your son in our war and still allow

yourself to act like his father every now and then.

You will be birthed from Dream's End.

Shinryu looked down upon the god and goddess. He could see many lights forming in front of them and slowing their decent to the ground. The pieces of light landed upon the ground of the land boarding between that of Order's Sanctuary and Land of Discord. He could see the forms of people forming and then laying upon the grounds like limp puppets before the lights disappeared and the dragon was able to gaze upon their forms. Reflections of their god and goddess they were and with their beings formed the war could begin.

Despite all the the fighting Shinryu had grown angry, and eventually turned into an unfair celestial being. In the end the dragon had chosen Chaos as the one to win despite all of the fighting Cosmos's warriors had done. Just like a parent favoring one child over the other. Chaos kept breaking her dolls and Cosmos could not stop him. Then one day in their warring millennia, Shinryu decided to make odds worse.

"My lady Cosmos, despite all of the fighting your dolls have done they cannot win this game. As a result of such disappointment there will be consequences." With its claws the great dragon reached down and picked up three unconscious warriors, the ones known as Tidus, Cloud, and Terra. Cosmos tried desperately to save them from Shinryu's grasp but did it to no avail. Her dolls were given to Chaos and that had left Cosmos with further disadvantage. The god was overpowering the goddess and with such limited chances the goddess had no choice but to forfeit the game. She could hear their laughs as they drowned her in darkness and watch as the lights of her warriors faded. She needed to save them, she needed to save herself but the darkness was too much and with sleepless eyes she allowed herself to dream a dreamless dream.

It had been many years since the goddess had fallen asleep in the Void. The lands were flooded with lava and the smell of burnt flesh and death. Shinryu rested upon its throne and looked upon the warriors that had made it happen. The original ten that Chaos had created were doing quite wonderfully even the fool known as Gilgamesh, who was created not long ago, was doing was he was intended to do. But there were a few who show rebellion, the three who were originally warriors of Cosmos. He could see them staring at him relentlessly from far away. Tidus, Cloud, and Terra's dark, glazed eyes glared heatedly at the dragon, unable to let their dislike fall into an never waking slumber like Cosmos. They were scheming Shinryu knew, but they couldn't act out, not with the other warriors around. The dragon laughed, and still believed that such mindless puppets could not act without their puppeteer. That was until the being felt the world shake. A blinding light formed in the distance and in place of lava grass, flowers, and crystal formed. Anger bubbled within the dragon and he threw his head in the direction of the three staring warriors and upon their faces were knowing smiles. He could hear a voice in the distance, a voice that had not been heard in so long. The goddess that had been damned to the darkest parts of the Void, Cosmos, had returned.

Lightning is what I shall dub thee.

You act cold and harsh to those you love

because you are afraid of losing them, like how

you lost your dear younger sister.

The curse given to you by the gods of your world

have hardened you, making you wary of anyone near you.

I hope that one day you will forgive me for summoning you.

You will be born from Orphan's Cradle.

Kain is what I shall dub thee.

You've wandered alone for so long,

unable to look your friends' in the eye

because of your betrayal. Despite what

you've done your companions will still

hold you to their friendship.

You will be born from Lunar Subterranean.

Yuna is what I shall dub thee.

So kind and caring you are, never

leaving a friend behind. You still chase

your friend who has become a dream.

Never lose hope and you'll find him.

You will be born from Dream's End.

Tifa is what I shall dub thee.

You too have been broken and search

restlessly for the broken soldier. If you keep

going you will find him and you will be able

to return back to the place you call home.

You will be born from Planet's Core.

Vaan is what I shall dub thee.

You wish to soar above the clouds rather

Than be chained to the ground like all others

that have surrounded you. With such a playful

demeanor you will attract others to you

without knowing it.

You will be born from Sky Fortress Bahamet.

Laguna is what I shall dub thee.

Even though you find yourself lost

with your companions you still never falter.

You are a caring father and I know that you

do wish that you could have been with your son.

You will be born from Ultimecia's Castle.

The goddess had dared to create new dolls without the permission of the dragon. She won't listen to its ongoing lies, not anymore. Shinryu was supposed to create balance in the differing and clashing worlds but instead it had caused the destruction and distortion of creation itself. The dragon who controlled the puppeteers could no longer hold their quivering piano strings and the celestial creature, who fell from grace, failed in the never ending game of chess. The dragon could do nothing as the newborn and overwhelmingly powerful warriors diminished any plans of conquest as the sun's rising rays of light broke into the sky, bringing forth the dawn of a new war that was rapidly crashing upon them.

A/N-Didn't put Gabranth, Shantotto, and Prishe in here. I wonder why? No idea :P BTW forgive me for any errors I have made, I'm not much of a writer. My mind was racing and going every which way. Reviews are appreciated, sorry if anything confused you. I kept jumping from puppets to dolls to chess and I can understand if it doesn't seem right. Review and tell me if I should add anything. :D


End file.
